


Anger Management

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Jim has to take a mandatory Anger Management class. It's not at all what he expected.





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but there's so little of this pairing I felt I should post. The original idea was different but the story took me where it wanted to go so I just went with it. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own but if you point them out I'll fix them. Comments, questions, kudos, suggestions and criticisms welcome.

Gordlock: Anger Management

It wasn’t just one event that sent Jim Gordon over the edge, but rather an accumulation of frustratingly bad days and an ineffective justice system. Unfortunately for Jim the smug, corrupt, new Gotham Mayor Theo Galivan ended up being the person Jim snapped on, thus sealing his fate. Barnes was on the warpath and there was little Jim could do to stave off the ire raining down upon him. Which; in its way; was completely ironic as Jim was being dressed down because he had lost his temper. Barnes; red faced with veins popping; insisted that he take an anger management course and if he didn’t, then he would file an official complaint with HR and possibly the courts themselves. He wasn’t speaking out of carelessness, Barnes meant it. He had warned Jim twice already about the Gordon temper. Now Jim had caused Galivan to entertain the thought of pressing ‘light’ assault charges, so there was no more protecting him.

 

To add insult to injury the course could not be taken online per Gotham law, as it could be in other cities. All participants were required to see a certified instructor once a week for the next three months. It would eat an hour out of Jim’s evening but it wasn’t like he had much to go home to besides more research into Galivan. The worst was that the entire course (complete with materials) came out of his pocket and was just expensive enough to make him angrier. Of course, the first night of the mandatory meetings Jim was late. A suspect had taken too long to chase down then question, and he was flustered, slightly sweaty, disheveled and his mind was spinning in a rush of trying to get the church basement on time. He knew that any paperwork Alvarez managed to do on the case tonight; if he bothered at all; Jim was going to have to redo it when he went back to work either after the meeting or early the next morning. Everyone was already seated in the metal folding chairs in a semi-circle around the dry erase board on a wheeled frame, the only seat left; naturally; was beside who Jim assumed must be the facilitator of the group. All of the participates were men; big surprise there; and the facilitator looked exactly as Jim pictured he would. Middle aged, pudgy, receding hairline, wearing glasses and a sweater vest over a dress shirt. He was the only one standing and he, and everyone else in the group; stared at Jim as he clomped across the floor towards them.

 

Jim held up a hand. “Sorry, I know I’m late.” He pulled his coat and suit coat away from his hip to show his badge displayed prominently there, the other hip his service weapon was holstered. “Police business.” Jim motioned to the facilitator. “Please, continue.”

 

There was a derisive snort from Jim’s left and he looked at the man seated there. He was large, had redish-brown hair that was long, just dusting his shoulders, and a groomed beard. He had his arms crossed and was assessing Jim through a narrow and hyper critical gaze. Jim felt a little uncomfortable beneath it and took off his coat before laying it over the chair back behind him. The redhead shook his head and turned his gaze from Jim; as the rest of the group also did; to the facilitator. To Jim’s surprise however, it was the man to Jim’s left that motioned to the facilitator with a hand and said, “If you would please Walter, I’m certain Detective _King of the Universe_ here is very interested in what you have to say.”

 

Jim gaped a little at the redhead and Walter; the standing man; spoke in a deep, somewhat annoyed voice. It was obvious he was nervous about public speaking and wasn’t happy with Jim’s unexpected entrance either.  “Like I said, this is the third job that’s laid me off for nothing more than a misunderstanding. My daughter urged me to come here and I just couldn’t say no to her.”

 

“That and the court order helped I’m sure.” The true facilitator added before clapping a hand down upon Jim’s shoulder and motioning to the only empty chair with his other. “Please be seated Walter. And thank you for sharing.” His fingers dug into Jim’s shoulder a little, not painfully, but enough to let him know that he was on notice. “Now let’s hear from Detective King here. Stand up, say hi to the group and introduce yourself; let us know why you decided to join us tonight.” The redhead pat Jim’s shoulder one last time, giving it a little shake before retracting his touch.

 

Jim rose to his feet ever aware of all eyes upon him. He cleared his throat and did as he was asked. “My name is Jim Gordon. I’m a detective in the GCPD, for uh, three years now. Before that served a year or so as a uniformed officer.” Jim looked about the circle marking each man’s face out of habit and tensed a little as he came to the second portion of his dissertation. “I had a difference of opinion with the city’s current mayor and, and well, I elected to take this course instead of endure suspension of duty.”

 

The redhead nodded and Jim quickly sat down. “Well thank you Jim.” He rose from his chair and moved to the dry erase board. “As I told all the gentlemen here ten minutes ago, I’m Harvey Bullock and I’ll be your guide through this brave new world of managing your second base emotion. Everybody gets one ‘late to’ or ‘absent from’ class free pass, but if it exceeds more than ten minutes I will ask you to repeat the session the following week. Late again or absent after that, you’re expelled from the class and have to re-enroll.” He nodded at Jim before addressing the entire class. “Now let’s go over some guidelines that will help us all get along just a little better.”

 

As Harvey pulled a few Xeroxed and stapled papers from a satchel style briefcase and gave them to Jim to pass around the circle. Jim was wondering how in the hell he was going to survive this class without butting heads with the instructor. He was more like the type of person Jim expected would need to take the course rather than a facilitator of it, but apparently, he had actual credentials and Jim made a mental note to look him up in the police data base once he returned to work. Harvey was very expressive the way he gestured when he talked. He had a dry, deadpan sense of humor and didn’t mind the occasional play on words or pun thrown in. Yet the effect seemed careless, throwaway as if to see if anyone was still paying attention to him. He spoke to each person as if they were the most important person in the room when it was their turn to share, and he was not afraid to use brash humor to lighten the tension in the room by saying what he believed everyone else must be thinking. He somehow managed to make the hour pass relatively swiftly and Jim was not so quick to jump out of his chair and head for the door when the group was released from their obligation.

 

But Jim was extremely aware of Harvey’s gaze upon him as he walked from the basement, the emotion behind the scrutiny unreadable.  Their eyes met for a brief passing while Jim ascended the stairs and he found himself hanging back from the door at the top of the stairs while the rest of the group exited the church side entrance by the kitchen.

 

“Well if it isn’t The King.” Harvey teased flicking off the basement light at the top of the stair case and closing the door behind him. He locked the door. “You waiting to get my autograph on something Jimmy? Because typically the court documents I sign are issued at the end of the course.”

 

“No, nothing like that.” Jim abruptly realized after saying that he wasn’t certain why he had hovered in wait. He didn’t have any questions about the session or his ‘homework’ assignment for the following week. “I just felt that I should, uh; apologize for being late. It was police business and not resistance to the, uh, _program_. I just wanted you to know, is all.”

 

“Uh huh.” Harvey mused obviously, skeptical of Jim’s words. He chuckled and placed a hand upon Jim’s shoulder as they walked. “Listen Jim, just come on time next week and we’re not going to have a problem. I know your job is super important, and you don’t believe this yet, but so is what you’re gonna be learning here. Everyone in that basement tonight didn’t want to be there, but they all need your backing and you theirs. So, use and respect the shared experience and trust me. Okay?”

 

The fact was that Jim didn’t trust easily but the weight of Harvey’s hand upon his shoulder felt comforting. The bulk of his body leaning close relaxing in a way that even a couple of beers couldn’t touch. He softly agreed and was glad that Harvey kept his hand upon him until they reached the door and said their good evenings. Harvey walked off one way towards his car parked on the street and Jim towards his in one of the furthest spaces away from the entrance. Jim watched Harvey drive away and felt a slight tug of loss. He tossed his course packet into the passenger seat and got in the car. He sat there for a few seconds in the silence and wondered when he was going to force himself to do the course homework.

~~~~~~~

 

Four classes in and the group settled into a rhythm of expectation on them for each session and each meeting was structured accordingly. Jim found the material easy enough to grasp but it surprised him just how seriously and to heart some of his fellow group members implemented the materials into their daily lives. While he understood that was the ultimate point of the sessions, for his situation Jim felt it more like a box to tick, signature to have as proof of compliance. Barnes would go back to tolerating his behavior and Galivan could seem the inconvenienced victim in the press. A possibility that raised his blood pressure, just as every interaction did. The evening’s class was at an end and the participants were filing up the basement stairs into the church. Harvey called for Jim to remain behind. Jim waited for the rest of the group to exit past him before he reversed his direction down the stairs and approached Harvey.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Listen Jim; while I appreciate, you coming to class on time since that first day, I have to warn you that well,” Harvey paused and placed the cap back upon the dry erase marker he held. “You gotta start doing the homework if you want to pass this course.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jim asked in surprise.

 

Harvey’s expression shifted attempting to remain conversational and he placed the marker on the tray beneath the dry erase board. “Your homework. The assignments you get each week in class? You need to put the time in to complete the exercises and participate in the following class. I know you’re a smart guy,” Harvey held out his hands motioning to placate Jim. “I can see that. But I’m not gonna sign off on a certificate of completion for you if you don’t show me that you’re committed to the work. I know you’re busy protecting and serving, and how that’s a difficult job and all. But _because_ of that you need to set an example to the guys here that are court ordered and not here by choice-”

 

“ _Choice_?” Jim demanded incredulously. “You think that I had a say on this? It was mandated just like everyone else here.”

 

“Maybe.” Harvey allowed unmoved by the exchange. “But at the end of the day I don’t have to sign a court filed document that you completed this class. Guys like Walter? He could do jail time if this fails; if he doesn’t do the work.”

 

“Walter? He said he took the course because his daughter- “

 

“Yeah.” Harvey interrupted moving to stand more adjacent to Jim than before him. “That’s what he said but trust me, it’s not exactly the case. So, do us all a favor Jim? Do the homework and come prepared to participate in the review next week. Okay?” He reached up and patted Jim upon the shoulder.  “If you have any questions call the number in your introduction packet you got the first week and I’ll give you a hand.”

 

Jim blinked a couple of times the shock of what Harvey was suggesting solidifying in his mind. “Harvey, I participate every week.”

 

Harvey canted his head to one side his expression considering what he was being told. “Grunting a couple of answers to new material, or nodding to something someone said in the review isn’t exactly participation. You gotta share your experiences; relate to the group regarding the homework. Write something down on the sheets once and a while. I see progress like that and I feel confident about signing off on you. Thus far? You haven’t made note _one_. On or about any of the material.” Harvey extended a finger in emphasis. “Next week, you’re going to change all that. Yeah?”

 

Jim merely grunted in response and took a step back from Harvey. “Thanks for the warning Bullock.”

 

“Hey, it’s rude to walk away from someone in the middle of a conversation, Gordon.”

 

Jim felt anger begin to burn in the back of his throat. He knew that the redheaded instructor annoyed him but he didn’t realize just how far he had burrowed beneath the skin to cause this amount of irritation. “I apologize but it sounded like everything you needed to say had been said.” Jim grit out from behind clenched teeth in an attempt at a smile.

 

Harvey shrugged one shoulder. “I asked you a question and you didn’t respond. I’d appreciate it if you would. Then we can exchange pleasantries and say good night. That’s typically how these types of conversations go.”

 

Jim pursed his lips before carefully wetting them and choosing not only his words but the tone of voice in which he projected them. “Then, _yes_ ; I will. Goodnight.”

 

“And a very good night to you too sir.” Harvey tipped an imaginary hat and motioned to the stairs. Jim silently turned and stormed up them, with each step feeling more and more chastised and like punching Harvey dead in the face. He heard the man follow him, steps lighter and when they reached the church kitchen and Harvey closed and locked the basement door Jim rounded on him.

 

“Do you ever get tired of being sanctimonious or is your main entertainment?”

 

Harvey arched an eyebrow. “Well, that sounded hyper critical.” Harvey tucked his satchel case beneath his arm and pocketed the keys before motioning with his hands as he talked. “Listen, Jim; I didn’t say anything to you out of malice or judgement. What I said to you was genuine advice. I **want** you to be successful here. I **want** you to benefit from the material. It just works better when you’re on board with the program. I know it sucks to have to be in this class, but in the long run you have to ask: Isn’t this temporary inconvenience a hell of a lot better than being over the barrel with the Mayor riding you raw?”

 

Jim’s jaw twitched. “Vivid imagery.”

 

“My apologies if it offends.” Harvey sounded more matter of fact than he did contrite. “But I’m here to help you Jim. I’m on your side, honest.”

 

For a split-second Jim found himself wanting to believe the older male but his pride distorted his ability to just accept the aid that was genuinely being offered.  “Next week then.” Without further comment, he turned and walked out of the church into the parking lot.

 

Harvey sighed and rubbed a hand upon the back of his neck.  “This one’s a tough nut.” And a little bit of an ass in addition. Harvey did his best not to notice the slight sway of Jim’s hips, or the shape of said backside as he walked away. It wouldn’t be prudent to be attracted to one of his ‘students’. He had never had the issue come up before but in reality, Jim had a nice candy coating; it was what lurked inside of the pretty shell that Harvey took exception too, so attraction wasn’t an accurate word. He knew that beneath Jim’s bluster there was a frightened, angry, young man screaming to be understood and accepted. He had seen it a million times before in different faces, in different situations throughout his 15 years as a social worker. He was going to be glad when a position opened in the budget for him to return to his work with the senior citizens of Gotham. For now, he was thankful to at least be able to help others in the capacity as Anger Management Instructor.

 

Jim Gordon included. He hadn’t been lying when he told Jim that he wished him to succeed. He was a cheerleader, coach and team strategist for the people under his tutorage. He took it personally when he couldn’t reach someone in the group and in this gathering Jim was the standout challenge. He had less than eight weeks to get through to the man and help him use the techniques to subdue his anger and constructively deal with his feelings. Now if Jim would cooperate and allow him too; open himself up to the possibility of doing things differently in his life then Harvey knew Jim would be in the clear. Perhaps he had been brash and crude, but in his estimation Jim responded to brutal honesty and couldn’t ignore it long; his reactions had proved that. He hadn’t thrown a punch, he hadn’t yelled but he had been tempted to surrender to his anger. Yet he hadn’t; not really and Harvey had been pleased by that little bit of progress on Jim’s part. He was confident there could be more.

 

Jim fumed on the drive home. Harvey’s words would not stop circling in his head: _‘I want you to succeed; to benefit from the material’…’Grunting isn’t participation’…’If you have any questions call’…’Because of being a cop you have to set an example’…’I know you’re a smart guy’…’If you have any questions call’_ …  Half way to his place Jim changed direction and headed back to the GCPD station and shed his suit in favor of workout gear. He spent the next hour and a half beating the hell out of the punching bag pretending it was Galivan, Barnes, or Bullock. The last infused his kicks or fist strikes with added venom. He would ‘call’ alright. He would knock the smile right off that sanctimonious, annoying, handsome son of a bitch. The last description brought Jim momentarily up short, and he shook the thought out of his head spraying sweat from his hair onto the bag before him. No, there was nothing about the man or his brash behavior that Jim found endearing in the least. The warm feeling in the pit of his stomach struck him as contradictory, but Jim quickly squashed it with a rush of adrenaline from seven rapid jabs to the bag, and an elbow at the end for good measure.

 

By nature, Jim didn’t believe himself an overly violent person. Police work called for one to be physical if you wanted to survive. Sometimes you had to intimidate or control a suspect, that was just par for the course. However, there was something in him that sparked every time he thought about Harvey Bullock. Something at the base of his spine that wound upward like a snake through his vertebrate. Something warm, dangerous and violent. He bore his teeth and kicked the bag once with each leg then boxed with powerful upper cut and hook combinations. He could feel the impact up his arm and throughout his torso. He could envision; nearly feel; Harvey tackling him back into a wall and nearly knocking the breath out of him. He inhaled sharply and continued to pummel the bag trying to obliterate the images of expanses of rosy, freckled flesh and strong hands that touched him in return rendering him helpless to his lust. No; Jim didn’t want this attraction; didn’t need it in his life and especially not for a man that he disliked, let alone held not much of an opinion about past that. They didn’t know each other and Jim hated that he yearned to know what Harvey tasted like; the weight of him upon his tongue; the girth of him down his throat. He didn’t have time for such pursuits and he took his frustration and repressed desire out upon the bag until a shout of his name got his attention.  Jim’s chest was heaving, he was coated in sweat and an officer he recognized requested politely to use the bag when Jim was finished with it. Jim gave the bag one last punch before he exhaled in a growl, “You’re welcome to it. I’m finished.”

 

In a way, he knew that he was and there was not a damned thing he could do to deny it. Jim showered at home wanting the privacy to masturbate if he had to. Usually working out did not affect him in this manner but this was hardly a typical situation. In the end, he did end up pleasuring himself and then dressed in a soft pair of jeans he had owned for countless years, and a cotton t-shirt so worn it was like putting on a gentle hug instead of fabric. He took all of his anger management Xerox packets and organized them into a chronological pile upon his lap. He looked at the number on the introduction sheet for ten minutes before surrendering and dialing. Of course, it was some official voice mail box with Harvey’s voice to instruct him to leave his name, number and short message. Jim was about to hang up when he heard the electronic tone and elected to take a chance and did as directed. When he severed the few second call he felt foolish and forced himself to skim through the class materials and look at the current session worksheet, ‘avoiding violent tendencies’. Perfect. Jim grunted at the paper as if it were a sentient enemy and found himself tempted to crumble the page. Instead he placed it and the rest of the materials down upon the couch cushion to his left and ran a hand down his face exhaling in frustration, before laying his head back upon the ledge of the back cushions and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and after several minutes and attempted to not think. He was startled by the chirping of his phone alerting him to a call.

 

Jim picked up the phone. “Jim Gordon.”

 

“It’s nice to see that you’re just as formal in class as you are out of it.” Harvey said with mirth to his voice.

 

“Harvey.” It was a statement rather than a question though beneath the surface Jim was very surprised that Harvey had called him so quickly. “Thank you for calling me back.”

 

“Whoa, better be careful there Jim.” Harvey teased lightly. “That’s beginning to sound too much like praise and that can’t be right. Gratitude? From you?”

 

Despite himself Jim found the ribbing funny and he laughed. “I occasionally pass some on. Unlikely, but not impossible.”

 

“Huh. You don’t say?” Jim could easily hear the smile in Harvey’s voice. “Okay, I’ll bite. For now. So, what can I do for you?”

 

“Do?” Jim’s eyes canted instantly to the papers beside his left leg and he wet his lips. Of course, there had to be some reason he was calling other than the fact that he wanted to punch Harvey’s lights out, wait for him to come too and then fuck him. Jim swallowed. “Yeah, I’m re-reading about,” He paused and shuffled quickly through the pages, grabbed one worksheet and read, “managing feelings of anger?”

 

Harvey heard the uncertainty in Jim’s voice and scratched at a place upon his right jawline with his opposite hand, fingers scrapped by softer whiskers. “Something we’re all working on in class. And?”

 

“And,” another pause. “just that. I’m having difficulty managing my anger.”

 

“Okay,” Harvey voiced gently prepared to help regardless of suspicion niggling at the back of his mind. “What techniques have you tried that have worked in the past?”

 

Jim squinted his eyes shut as guilt seized in his gut. He didn’t enjoy lying to people when it wasn’t necessary as it was in his vocation; but in his personal life, he just didn’t do it.  “Breathing.” His mind spun as he tried to remember the list of skills they had been given to utilize in a trigger situation. He grabbed the stack of Xeroxes and flipped through a few sheets looking for the packet he would need to convince Harvey he was struggling.

 

“That’s the basis of mindfulness, which as you know is the basis for everything that we’re learning. Good. What else?”

 

Jim dug deep into his memories of their group classes and with the aid of his professional finesse fabricated an answer that he deemed worthy of being the utter truth. Harvey didn’t seem to find flaw within it and accepted it as such. After about ten minutes of give and take discussion of the topic they once more fell into silence. Jim sensed that Harvey was going to end the conversation here unless he gave him something else to work with. The buzzing at the back of his mind grew in intensity and Jim rubbed his furrowed brow with the fingers of his right hand.

 

“I lied to you.”

 

“About managing your triggers or something else?”

 

“Something else.” Jim confessed softly. “I didn’t like our earlier confrontation and, this;” he paused and motioned to himself and then the air even though Harvey was not present and couldn’t see him, so he added; “conversation is my attempt to remedy it.”

 

“And?”

 

“Is that all you’re going to say? I just admitted that I lied to you.”

 

“And I don’t know what lie you told me Jim. What is it you want me to do? Yell? I’m not angry I’m disappointed.” Harvey shrugged a shoulder and ran his free hand back through his hair pulling the longer strands at the back in to a pony tail in his palm. The action relaxed him a little and he used it as a signal to his emotions to flatten while he sifted through them. “I’m trying to help you and I’m on your side. There’s no reason for you to feel like you should protect yourself from me. I know you feel vulnerable and that’s perfectly natural. I just _need_ you to understand that I can be trusted with any information you give me. You don’t **have** to lie.”

 

“Well, I did. And I’m sorry, Harvey. It was a stupid mistake and I won’t do it again.”

 

“Good. Cause I don’t lie to you and I appreciate you doing the same. Now, at the risk of pissing you off: what did you lie to me about?”

 

Of course; he still needed to confess. “Why I called. I don’t need help with the material I just,” He paused fumbling for the correct words that wouldn’t come so he settled for, “wanted to talk. Outside of class and just the two of us.” It sounded so corny to his ears and by Harvey’s abrupt silence he feared that the older man felt the same.  “This is the part where you hang up on me or,”

 

“That would be rude.” Harvey finished.

 

“Ruder than interrupting someone while they were still talking?” Jim chided with humor to his tone.

 

“I get a free pass because I’m not the one that lied.” Harvey threw back with his own smile.  “And I’m not going to hang up on you. Truth be told; from now on;” he teased. “I’m glad you called.”

 

Jim felt the tension in his body ease a little. “You are?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, I wasn’t _thrilled_ about the way we left things. At least not your side. I could tell you were upset and that wasn’t my intention at all. I care what happens to you Jim.”

 

The class; of course, he cared; Harvey was the facilitator. “Right.”

 

Harvey detected the pain in Jim’s voice but mistook it for uncertainty. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m sorry I just,” Lie; Jim was so tempted but he mumbled the truth instead. “know you care because it’s your job.”

 

“You think that’s the only reason I care? Because they pay me to teach people how to deal with their anger appropriately?” Harvey huffed in disbelief. “That’s true of the entire class with one exception and I’m talking to him on the phone right now. You think I would still be on the phone with say, Walter; right now? Hell no. Work is work and this is my evening _me_ time.”

 

“Should I let you two be alone?” Jim teased feeling light with relief. “I hate to interrupt your special ‘me’ time.”

 

“Stuff it angry Boy.” Harvey teased through a laugh. “You know what I meant and it wasn’t **that**.”

 

“I do at that.” Surrendered Jim with a smile. He settled back into the couch and placed the Xerox papers once more beside him to the left.

 

“Good. Now answer the question: do you think I would be talking like this with anyone else in that group?”

 

“Are you admitting that you chose one ‘special’ student per class to dote on?”

 

Harvey groaned. “Just an exception which happens to be you, Jim.” Harvey huffed. “Talk about oversized egos.”

 

Jim grinned. “You’re the one that just confirmed I’m an exception.”

 

“True.” Harvey released his hair and brought his hand down to rest on the arm of his couch. “Do you make it a habit of calling people who teach anger management classes for a living?”

 

“Never. This is my first time.” Jim considered something. “What made you want to do this for a living?”

 

“Budget cuts.” Harvey answered honestly and without hesitation. “My specialty is Geriatric social work but, times being what they are instead of losing my job altogether I took the chance on Anger Management and it’s been an interesting two years for certain, but I’m hoping something will open up soon so I can go back to what I love.”

 

Jim’s smile spread slowly and something akin to admiration tinged the edges of his voice. “You’re a civil servant to the core.”

 

“Something wrong with that?” It wasn’t a challenge just a genuine question.

 

“No. It’s what I am.”

 

“Police detective. What department?”

 

“Homicide. I’m hoping to move to major crimes in the future. Work my way up the chain that way.”

 

“Most people call it a ladder, you call it a chain. Interesting.”

 

“Self-enslaved. Not so intriguing when you put that into the mix.” Jim admitted gently. “My father was a prosecuting attorney so the concept of justice was what I was weaned on. I didn’t get into law school so I joined the Army and from there became a cop.”

 

“I served four years. Marine’s though. Paid for college and that’s what I cared about. The Bullock’s aren’t exactly one of the affluent, well connected, families of Gotham. And now I continue to live in the poverty to which I am accustomed with my current vocation. You?”

 

“My mother was a college professor so, you could say we were upper-middle class.” Jim admitted. “But I’m not a police officer for the pay check.”

 

“Good thing too. You’d starve.”

 

Jim laughed and heard Harvey join him. “So why don’t we starve together some night this week? I make a mean Coq au Vin.” The moment the words slipped out of his mouth Jim dreaded that he had pushed too far, but the invitation had seemed so natural to utter, and it was something he desperately wanted.

 

“I don’t know, what if I’m have more of a pizza and beer kind of palate?”

 

“Then I can order a pizza and you can bring over the beer.” It was something of a compromise, and a great sign that Harvey wasn’t out right refusing.

 

“Maybe next week. If you still feel the same after class.”

 

Playing hard to get was more endearing and hopeful than outright rejection. Jim smirked. “Don’t accept any better offers between now and then. I’d hate to lose out before you even gave me a chance.”

 

“Don’t worry about that Jim. It’s not like I have a bus load of offers knocking at my door.” Harvey shook his head. He didn’t have a damned one and hadn’t for nearly a year that he had not arranged and paid for in advance.  “But I gotta ask, why? Why you want to spend that kind of time with me? I’m not exactly a Brad Pitt or what’s his face, Seacrest charmer.”

 

“You’re my type apparently.” Jim responded openly. “There’s just something there and I want to find out what it is.” Jim rubbed a hand upon the back of his neck feeling his skin warm with shy embarrassment beneath his touch and at his cheeks to the tips of his ears. “Please don’t say no. Just one date and then if you’re not interested we can go back to being student/teacher.”

 

Harvey began to consider the request. “With the occasional phone call?”

 

“Why not?” Jim smiled shifting upon the couch with happy excitement. “This can work both ways if you want my cell number.”

 

“Hang on.” Jim listened to the sound of rustling and finally the click of a pen. “Shoot.” Jim recited his cell phone number and felt a shiver of excitement. “My turn.” Harvey stated reciting his own. Jim raced to scribble it down and nearly bashed his knee on the coffee table in his haste to lunge for a pen. Recording the number, he recited it back to Harvey just to make certain he had written it correctly and chided Harvey into doing the same with his own.

 

“Not very trusting are you, Jim?”

 

“I’m a cop. It comes with the territory.” Jim settled back into the couch once more. “And I’ll do what I can to utilize the tools you’ve taught us thus far in class. I owe us both that much at least.”

 

“Damn straight.” Harvey agreed with a slight lit of pride to his tone. “And not that it needs to be said but, try to keep this on the down low from the rest of the class. I don’t want them rioting because you and I are seeing each other outside of the sessions.”

 

“Clearly, it doesn’t need to be said.” Jim teased through a laugh. “And I promise; it’s our secret.”

 

“That makes it sound dirty.”

 

“If I have my way it’s going to be.” Jim added knowingly. “I better let you go though. So you can get back to your, ‘you’ time.”

 

“Sounds more like you’re the one in need of it.” Harvey shook his head. “In all seriousness, have a good night Jim.”

 

They said their good byes and after the call severed Jim sat there for several minutes just basking in the exchange until he closed his eyes and pressed his head back against the couch cushions. He was a complete and utter moron. What was he doing? He was supposed to be furious with Harvey not asking him out on a date. How was this happening to him? Why had he ever touched himself while thinking of the other man sexually? This was inappropriate and strange, but Harvey was also committed to the breach in conduct as well. Perhaps in the cold light of the following morning they would both come to their senses and never use the cell numbers they had programed into their phones. Maybe.

 

And just maybe Jim was mayor of Gotham instead of Galivan. Jim groaned and pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. He was a complete, and total, idiot.

 

Harvey felt like a twelve-year-old school girl with a crush on a pop star. He shouldn’t have called Jim back until the next morning. He should be acting professional instead of giddy and lovelorn. He was all but twirling his hair around a finger and envisioning Jim inserted into his life. He was all but sighing and wondering what Jim was doing now, or even wearing. Harvey groaned at himself and moved to put on some records to distract him from his inappropriate thoughts about a class participant. Only every song that played he heard something in it that reminded him of Jim, or made him wonder about Jim, or anything else that ended or began with Jim. Three hours later when he was finally settling into bed Harvey surrendered and texted Jim.

 

‘If I had a parking ticket or 2 would you fix them one civil servant to another?’  It took only a few seconds to receive a response.

 

‘Seriously? Or just an ethical inquiry?’

 

‘Said you were smart.’ Harvey typed smiling to himself. ‘Ethical inquiry.’

 

‘For anyone? No. For you? I’d consider it.’

 

Harvey chuckled warmly and shut off the bedside light. After burrowing into his pillow, he typed his reply. ‘Were you on your phone before I texted?’

 

Jim frowned. He was always conscientious of his cell phone due to being on call as a cop, however lying tugged hard at him; niggling and he shook off the desire.  ‘Checking extended forecast. Why? Did you not expect a reply?’

 

‘Not so quick. But I’m glad didn’t wake you.’

 

‘Rarely sleep. Would rather bet talking to you anyway. Should I call?’

 

Harvey contemplated his answer. What did he want from Jim? What was safe **too** want of him? ‘Texting ads suspense. Why? I type too slow?’

 

Jim smirked. ‘No. I’m just eager to please you.’

 

‘Then text for now.’

 

‘Considering it…’

 

Harvey frowned at the screen. ‘And?’

 

‘And I’m texting still. You like pushing with that word. I think “and” just might become one of my triggers.’

 

‘Would that mean the diner invitation is revoked?’

 

‘Never! I was serious about that.’

 

He felt more relieved than he knew he probably should, but Harvey didn’t want to stop being honest just now. ‘I like that you are. I was surprised that you asked me out. You always look like you’re just a hairs breath from knocking me one good.’

 

Jim’s brow furrowed. He didn’t like the fact that Harvey thought him violent even if hours prior he had been fantasizing about punching him in the face. His feelings on the matter had changed dramatically now that he understood just why Harvey got to him so easily. ‘At first, I wanted too. Now? Hitting you isn’t even on the list.’

 

‘So this isn’t a “hit it and quit it” situation?” Harvey was half teasing and somewhat serious. He was glad that they were texting and that his insecurity could be lost in the reading of the text.

 

‘I’m a serial monogamist.  And I like to get to know a person a little bit before I commit to sex.’

 

‘No one night stands? Not that I’m asking for one. Just saying that it’s not a common preference for a guy to admit to.’

 

‘I promised no more lying. What about you? One night stands or relationships?’

 

Harvey sighed in an exhale. This was a tough question to answer and he realized whatever he typed would make him look pathetic. ‘Haven’t had either one in a while. When I want the former I pay a professional, when I want the later… Track record isn’t so great there. They get tired of all the Irish-ness that is me.’

 

Jim nodded in agreement at the phone. He turned to lay down upon the couch and crossed his legs at the ankles. ‘I experience similar results. They leave me but always accuse me of never being truly in the relationship. Which I don’t understand because I give them everything I can.’

 

Harvey repositioned his sheet and blanket before typing, ‘Question: everything you CAN, or everything you HAVE? There’s an important distinction. Can indicates you’re holding something back for some reason. In my case I lead with the “have” and they end up telling me I’m too much this or that.’

 

Jim grunted quickly thinking of his past long term relationships, the two where he nearly walked down the aisle the freshest in recent memory. ‘Can. I’m always accused of not ENOUGH of this or that. It’s like I know on some level they aren’t the one I should go in heart, body and soul with. I withhold.’

 

‘We should rub off on one another. You teach me how to hold back and I teach you how to give more. We could be married by mid-summer. Have dual weddings.’

 

‘Ha.ha. What happened to us having dinner? Already trying to foist me off on some unfortunate woman?’

 

Harvey’s smile grew. ‘So, you play both sides of the coin huh? Me too.’

 

‘Did we need labels?’

 

‘No. Just curious. Isn’t there something you wanted to ask me but haven’t yet?’

 

Jim’s smirk faded. ‘Do you really think that I would hit you?’

 

Immediately Harvey responded, ‘No.’ Then sent, ‘I said that’s what you looked like. It’s a common expression directed towards me daily.’

 

‘It must be your charm that entices such reactions.’

 

‘Ass. And what about you?’

 

‘There’s my trigger word again. What about me?’

 

‘What look do you typically get from others?’

 

‘Honestly? The same. Everyone at work hates me with the exception of, wait; no. He hates me too. I was going to say my boss.’

 

‘I’d like you.’

 

‘You’re a special case. You might date me.’

 

‘I am a glutton for punishment. Kidding; about you not the punishment thing. I’m Irish.’

 

‘Were you born there?’

 

‘No. Might as well have been though. Both parents were. I’m considered near pureblood because of it.’

 

‘My early life isn’t that interesting.’

 

‘Only child?’

 

‘Brother. I never see him or his family. We haven’t spoken for five years now. Wow, that long?’

 

‘Not all families are close.’ Harvey allowed with gentle sympathy. ‘I’m one of nine kids. More girls to boys and they wailed the shit out of us growing up. Especially the little ones because they knew we weren’t allowed to fight back.’

 

‘That sounds hilarious. I’m sorry for laughing but…’

 

‘Laugh it up, Jim. Little girls dig their knuckles in deep let me tell ya. You’re lucky all you had was one brother.’ He wasn’t serious about that; of the two both knew that Harvey preferred his childhood to Jim’s. Then he sent, ‘Do you ever think you’ll have any?’

 

‘Well my father is dead and my mother menopausal. So, no; Roger is the only sibling I’ll ever have.’

 

‘Again, ASS. You know what I meant.’

 

Jim chuckled. ‘Someday. Maybe. Depends on who I marry and when. I think I do want them though.’

 

‘That sounds nice. It’s too late for me though.’

 

‘Don’t say that.’

 

‘It’s probably for the best. I am basically an over grown child myself. This way I can just be a doting Uncle.’

 

‘I bet you’re the favorite Uncle.’

 

‘To my knowledge, we’ve never taken a poll at a family reunion. Not an official one anyway.’

 

Jim grinned at this. ‘You have those?’

 

‘Every five years. Bullocks from all over descend upon a small town in Ireland. Over run the place for a week or two. Significant others are only welcome if you’ve on a “save the date” kind of level.’

 

‘Would have to be in order to fly to Ireland with someone for two weeks. Still, sounds like a good time. You ever bring anyone?’

 

‘No. But I want to. We’re having one this year.’

 

‘Then we better get to rubbing.’ Jim teased giggling to himself happily. His stomach felt warm, his spine tingly and heart fluttered.

 

‘And I thought I was the one with the dirty mind.’

 

‘I still need to get revenge on you for that whole barrel and mayor imagery from a few weeks ago.’

 

‘I am sorry about that.’ This time Harvey was a bit contrite even if he didn’t remember what it was exactly that he said. Whatever it was it had been enough to bother Jim all this time. ‘My filter switches off at the damnedest times.’

 

‘I’ll forgive you. IF we can turn the possibility of a dinner date into an actual day of the week.’

 

‘Wednesday night.’ One day after class. Jim pondered his schedule mentally and found no conflicts.

 

‘Seven? Just tell me where to pick you up.’

 

‘I’ll meet you there. Where are you taking me?’

 

‘It’s a surprise.’

 

‘Translation is that you don’t fucking know where to take me yet do you?’

 

‘That would be affirmative. But I want it to be somewhere a little more formal than a bowling alley bar.’

 

‘Hey, don’t knock bowling alley nachos until you’ve tried them my friend.  And I don’t want to have to be required to wear a jacket and tie to get in the door.’

 

‘I promise. You won’t. Let me figure out where and I’ll text you before Wednesday. Fair?’

 

‘Yes. I hate to say it Jim, but I need some shut eye before work tomorrow.’

 

‘And?’

 

‘Total. Jack. ASS.’

 

‘That doesn’t sound like a respectable exchange of pleasantries and well wishes for the night.’

 

‘I hate you.’

 

‘But you’ll still have dinner with me?’

 

‘Yes. Will you be good now and say good night?’

 

‘Goodnight Harvey.’

 

‘Goodnight Jim.’  Harvey placed his phone on the bedside table and smiled. He was looking very much forward to Wednesday night.

~~~~~~~

Jim had picked a steak house as the restaurant for their first date.  He figured even a beer and pizza guy could appreciate a good cut of meat and he wasn’t wrong. Harvey joked when he arrived that he was ready to, “do some damage” as he gleefully rubbed his hands together. It made Jim laugh and he made certain that when they were seated, he sat adjacent to Harvey instead of across from him. He felt that it made their conversation a little more intimate. They had texted one another three times since their first conversation, Jim had called once but got Harvey’s voice mail and left a message with the restaurant information.

 

The previous night in class Jim had tried very hard to participate.  He came to the group with written answers on his worksheet and even managed to share his own experience a little. It was a first for him and he was surprised by how accepting the other members of the class seemed to be. Jim knew he was not the easiest person to get to know, but after the rest of the class got over their shock of him speaking, they were quick to add their own viewpoints and suggestions. He felt a little wrung out after the group had ended that night, but once Harvey placed a hand upon his shoulder and beamed at him approvingly all of Jim’s discomfort and exhaustion vanished. Harvey leaned in toward Jim’s ear and whispered, “Tomorrow. Looking forward to it.” Jim was too, and now that they were here he was nervous and a bit on the giddy side. He wasn’t planning on having a drink with dinner but a shot of whiskey with a beer chaser seemed just the thing to help relax him. He didn’t know why he was on the nervous side; after all it wasn’t like he and Harvey hadn’t been in communication since Jim asked him out.

 

For his part Harvey was outwardly calm, cool and collected. Inwardly however he was a complete mess. His insecurities were on full alert and all he wanted to do was openly stare at Jim and watch him speak, move, gesture, eat- he was beautiful and he felt like a dirty old man gaping at him lecherously.  He was still able to make Jim laugh, which was something, and was glad when Jim ordered a shot from the bar. He ordered himself a double bourbon and the warmth rolling down his esophagus into his chaotic stomach was just the thing to take the edge off his nerves.  By the middle of the main course he was completely relaxed and regaling Jim with stories of his youth and all the hair brained things he got himself into by following his brothers and cousins’ poor advice. He enjoyed the fact that he was making Jim laugh and smile unguarded. For his part, Jim returned the favor by telling Harvey stories from his years as a cop and some of the stupidest lies he had ever heard. Both were servants of Gotham City and soon both men were lamenting what was wrong with either of their respective systems and offering one another comfort and support. They elected to have coffee at Jim’s apartment and Harvey was surprised to find it sparsely decorated and it felt somewhat unlived in.

 

Jim explained that he typically didn’t have guests over so he had never really thought about the ‘vibe’ of his living arrangements. Harvey’s apartment might be crowded and a little bit slovenly, but it couldn’t be said that it wasn’t warm and inviting. It also couldn’t be said that no one lived there. Jim merely shrugged and explained to Harvey that he’d have to come over more often so that the atmosphere of his apartment would change and become more welcoming. By the time they were sipping decaffeinated coffee and sitting on the couch, Harvey was ready to take Jim up on that precise offer.

 

Harvey was relatively certain that Jim moved first to initiate their kiss; and upon further reflection it was more that Jim launched himself at him.  He would have been slower to instigate the connection, but he wasn’t against Jim’s enthusiasm. In fact, Jim was quite eager in his passion and Harvey was swept away by the natural force of it. Jim did everything in equal parts tenacity and determination. If it was possible to deprive someone completely of oxygen just by kissing them Harvey was convinced that Jim Gordon could; and was; doing just that. Within mere minutes they were pawing at one another like horny teenagers and Harvey wasn’t certain when he had received a lap full of younger, gorgeous, impassioned blond, but he had and wasn’t going to argue with the gift of it.  He had barely adjusted to the grinding of Jim’s hips downward when their position changed again and Jim was dropping to his knees between Harvey’s legs.  “I need to feel you.” Jim breathed as he was struggling to open Harvey’s belt and slacks. Harvey was about to question just what exactly he was seeking when Jim shoved his hand inside of Harvey’s underwear and withdrew his hard cock. A breath later he saw himself disappearing into Jim’s mouth, and wasn’t certain which one of them moaned louder at the contact.  Jim was relentless, efficient, thorough, and generous giving Harvey a blow job.

 

Never in his life had he received one so overwhelming that he wasn’t certain what his name was, or even if he was sitting up by the end of it. But if anyone in the world knew the right way to suck a cock it was Jim Gordon. It didn’t matter why or how, it only mattered that Jim **did**. And oh god did he! It took a while for Harvey’s breathing to level out enough to speak. By that time, Jim was moving to stand up, one knee pressed between Harvey’s splayed legs and leaning forward to kiss him. One hand wrapped in Harvey’s hair at the nape of his neck, the other gently composed Harvey’s nudity back in his trousers. Finished, Jim’s hand slid up Harvey’s abdomen to his chest, slowly working the buttons of his shirt open as he went.

 

“Jim, hold up a minute.” Harvey breathed leaning forward to press his forehead to Jim’s. “Give me a second to breathe for Christ’s sake.”

 

Jim released his hold upon Harvey’s hair and pressed his hand against the top of the couch, his opposite hand resting flat upon Harvey’s heaving chest. “Stay the night.” Jim whispered against Harvey’s lips. “Use me anyway you’d like. Just stay.”

 

It was a tempting offer. Harvey hated himself for not listening to the lizard part of his brain and just give into Jim sexually. But there was something tugging at the back of his mind warning him to cool his jets a little and take things just a little slower.  It wasn’t fair that he had come and Jim was rock hard against his leg; he knew he was going to at least help get Jim off once before leaving. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. Harvey kissed Jim deeply and cradled his head in his palms.

 

“Shh.” Harvey whispered pulling Jim forward against him, before maneuvering so that Jim understood to sit next to him on the couch once more, facing one another. He began kissing Jim’s neck and trailed a hand down to between his legs. Jim thrust his hips upward starving for friction, for touch of any kind. He moaned with want and Harvey soothed him with gentle words and kisses. “Let me help you. It’s alright.” Jim whimpered, begging with both body and voice, his breath coming in gasps, desperate.  The moment Harvey’s fingers touched bare skin he thought Jim was going to erupt right then and there; he didn’t, but he sounded like he had.  “I’ve got you.” Harvey assured him against the flesh of Jim’s long throat.

 

Jim was going out of his mind with the slide of Harvey’s hand around and down his aching cock. It was exquisite torture but he was free of constrictive clothing now and Harvey was working him slow and firm. Jim felt himself quaking beneath his ministrations. “Don’t stop!” He begged eyes closed, head thrown back upon the ridge of the couch. “Harvey…” Jim wined the name like a prayer, as if it were his only oxygen. “ _Please_!” Harvey’s voice whispered in Jim’s ear that he’d take care of him and Jim’s entire body tensed and then shuddered as he spilled into Harvey’s hand. The older male worked Jim tenderly through the throws of the orgasm and held him close until Jim’s breathing evened out. Looking at him, Jim leaned forward and kissed Harvey. There was still a passion to his kiss, but it was calmer now; assured rather than desperate. “Mmm. Thank you.” Jim muttered rubbing his face against Harvey’s whiskers luxuriating in the burn and scratch of them upon his own skin.

 

“What a freaking hardship _that_ was.” Harvey teased lightly. “My hand was cramping.”

 

“Shut up.” Jim issued through a laugh. “Do you want me to clean up your hand?”

 

“Sure but-“Harvey was about to ask what he had in mind when Jim demonstrated exactly his thoughts on the matter. He took Harvey’s hand by the wrist and raised the appendage to his mouth. “Holy, shit.” Harvey gulped as Jim began licking his hand and sucking his fingers sensually. “God bless oral fixations.” He breathed into a moan and Jim doubled his efforts at pleasing Harvey. The younger male was going to be the death of him, Harvey was convinced. When he was finished with the cleanup, Jim pushed towards Harvey and kissed him.

 

“I taste good off your skin.” He praised against Harvey’s lips, before kissing him once more.

 

There was no way Harvey was going to be able to leave now. Jim had him, hook, line and sinker. Still, there were worse ways to drown than in Jim Gordon’s bed. Harvey surrendered and pushed forward against Jim. In the harsh light of morning he hoped that his decision to stay was going to turn out to be the incorrect choice. That in the end it wouldn’t have damaged their budding interest in one another somehow. Harvey needn’t have worried. Hours later to rouse him from sleep Jim welcomed him to the new day with a blow job. As far as morning alarms went, that was certainly the sweetest and most pleasurable that Harvey had experienced. After a little light cuddling and verbal exchanges Jim went to the shower first and Harvey hung back for a few minutes lounging in bed and thinking.

 

Thinking always brought trouble but it was the cold light of morning and Harvey needed to assess the damage; if any; that they had done by being so impulsive. While Jim had said that he liked to be certain of his feelings prior to committing himself to sex, the previous night didn’t feel as if any evaluation had occurred. It was obvious that Jim had been starved for attention and touch deprived, so thinking things through didn’t seem a priority in the heat of the moment. Harvey on the other hand had been weak willed; always was when it came to sex and matters of the heart; but he had fared no better in the responsibility arena. Harvey ran his hands down his face; this was not good.

 

And if he removed Jim’s potential perspective out of the equation? Things spiraled from there. Harvey wasn’t touch deprived but could honestly judge the previous night’s activities in the top five sexual experiences of his life time.  As for his heart, it was drowning fast and there was little sight of a lifeline available. Jim was troubled, yes; but he was also intelligent, humorous, dedicated, caring and Harvey hoped loyal. He was shy yet brazen, confident yet insecure, he had determination and a clear vision of who he was as a person and what he wanted out of life. He wasn’t immature and understood what he also did/didn’t want in a relationship. The problem? Harvey always fell fast and hard while the other person was just warming up to _like_. He didn’t want to smother the relationship before it even had a chance to blossom, if that was indeed where Jim was headed.

 

Harvey turned and rolled on to his side before siting up to place his feet upon the floor. He pulled the blanket over his lap to cover himself and sighed wearily. He could sit and wallow in everything he had done incorrectly, or he could rise and go into the bathroom to see what else he could ruin before it potentially began.  Weak as he was Harvey chose the latter. Only to find Jim as warm and welcoming as the hot spray of the shower. Maybe he was needlessly playing disaster scenarios within his mind and everything was alright? Harvey surrendered to Jim; to the moment and elected to just enjoy their interaction on face value and worry about storm clouds once they had arrived. Closing his eyes, he put his head under the spray of water, content to feel Jim’s body pressed against his own and mouth caressing at his neck.

 

For the first time in a long while Jim felt relaxed as he headed into work. He smiled easily and had the distinct impression he had accomplished something noteworthy.  Succeeded at reaching some benchmark that he desperately needed but hadn’t realized he had been missing. While it had been a while since he had indulged in sex; certainly, as spontaneously and hungered as he had the previous night; he felt confident that it was hardly a mistake.  Yes, while they were still getting to know one another Jim also felt that what he did know about Harvey he approved of; accepted. They would need time to work out the finer details, yet Jim was more than a little certain that in the end he and Harvey would work out being a successful couple. Harvey was stable, had a good job, knew how to take care of himself but also didn’t mind being taken care of. He calmed Jim; something few people in his life had ever succeeded in doing for him. Harvey was intelligent, funny, generous and truly cared about people in his life, or that even brushed by it. He understood the complexities of being a civil servant and held some of the same frustrations with the system that Jim did. Yet unlike most people; Jim excluded; Harvey saw solutions to the problems and not just the injustices. He was an adult that could find humor in life like a child. Jim enjoyed being around Harvey and thus far Harvey seemed to feel the same. Perhaps he had rushed into sex but he couldn’t control himself once the possibility of it surfaced within the atmosphere between them. He hoped Harvey would forgive him, but that morning he was pliant and easy company so he couldn’t hold that many reservations; if he did he hadn’t voiced any of them.

 

Jim made it to mid-morning before shooting a text to Harvey.

 

‘Checking in. Day ok, but nowhere near as fantastic as last night. You available for a repeat performance?’

 

It took Harvey a half hour to respond as the class he was conducting wasn’t quite over when Jim had originally texted. ‘I should have warned you that once you taste a Bullock you’re addicted.’

 

Jim chuckled and began typing on his phone, unaware that a desk away Alvarez was staring at him in surprise. Jim Gordon? **Laughing** at work? Was he drugged up? He was _smiling_ now? When had the entire world gone sideways?

 

‘A heads up would have been nice, but outcome identical. Can I see you tonight?’

 

Harvey felt like a teenager passing notes in class but it wasn’t a bad feeling. He liked how light and giddy it made him feel. ‘I won’t be free until 9-930. That too late?’

 

‘My bedtime has flexible since I left my Mom’s home. Your place or mine?’

 

‘I’ll come to you since I don’t know exact time yet. I’ll text/call before I’m on my way over.’

 

‘Can’t wait.’

 

Harvey smirked. ‘Gonna have to Jimmy boy. Soon. I promise to take good care of you once I’m there.’

 

Jim pulled his lips into his mouth, closed his eyes and swallowed. He was already half hard and all they were doing was texting one another. The day was going to drag by wasn’t it? Jim sighed plaintively and returned Harvey’s message, ‘What are your lunch plans?’

 

‘Legitimate question or proposition?’

 

‘Proposition.’

 

Harvey arched an eyebrow; intriguing. ‘Would but I could. Meetings. Damned bureaucracy.’

 

‘Fuck!’

 

‘I know you want to; sorry; going to have to wait for tonight. Feel free to lighten the burden a little if you must.’

 

‘I’d rather wait for your touch.’ Jim cringed after sending the message. He should really learn to censor himself when he was feeling rejected and under stimulated.

 

Harvey felt a warmth radiate from the center of his chest outward and he smiled. ‘Mouth or hand?’ It was a legitimate question as cheekily as it was intended.

 

‘Mouth.’

 

The answer came so quickly Harvey wondered how many conversations he used that word in. ‘Winner, winner. First order of business I promise.’

 

‘You better be a man of your word.’

 

‘Don’t worry. I am.’

 

Jim was aching to hold Harvey to that pronouncement.

 

**FIVE MONTHS LATER:**

 

“You okay?”

 

Harvey yawned then nodded. “Think I’m still dragging a little from the flight.” From his seated position on the double bed he looked up at Jim. “Why doesn’t it seem to affect you?”

 

“It did.” Jim assured him with a grin. “We slept, I got up and took a run, I’m okay.”

 

Harvey grunted derisively. “If you’re chastising me for not going with you, it’s because every time I **do** run with you, you try and kill me.”

 

Jim laughed in disagreement, the sound sharp and short. He ran his hand back through Harvey’s hair and bent slightly to make eye contact. “I never tell you it’s mandatory. Almost every time I ask, you agree too. How is that _my_ fault?”

 

“ **Miles** Jim.” Harvey begrudgingly explained. “You make me run miles not half’s or quarters but _full_ , fucking, **miles**.”

 

Jim’s opposite hand slid down Harvey’s chest to his stomach where it cradled a little of Harvey’s extra weight in his palm. He tenderly kissed Harvey’s lips, the kiss chaste but still meaning filled. “Just don’t lose all of _this_ and I’ll be happy.”

 

“You’re such an ass.” Harvey declared kissing Jim before sighing plaintively. “I can’t believe we’re doing this. That you survived the first night of Bullockalooza.”

 

“If it’s any consolation, I’m enjoying myself.” Jim assured moving away from Harvey to the wardrobe to get his button-down shirt. He hesitated at the window and looked at the greenery and shops surrounding the hotel. Ireland was just as advertised in the brochures, only for the moment this current village was overrun with the Bullock Clan. Jim pulled his shirt on and began to button it over his undershirt. “And don’t act like you aren’t. I know you’re happy Harvey.”

 

Harvey gave a dismissive wave of the hand before hauling himself to his feet. His own shirt was open and fixed the sleeves before buttoning the cuffs. “I’m happy alright.” He mused sounding less than so; it was a bluster and they both knew it.  “I’m just afraid one of my Aunts, or sister-in-law’s are gonna to try and make off with you.”

 

“Not interested.” Jim informed moving to Harvey and handing him a clean pair of socks. Harvey reached for them catching the glint of Jim’s wedding ring in the bedside light. “I have the only Bullock I want.”

 

“You’re a big sap.” Harvey chided tenderly with a smile. “Just try not to be so goddamned good looking today and everything will be easier.”

 

“I promise nothing.” Jim smirked. Everything he had promised had been two months ago at Gotham City Hall before a justice of the peace. Harvey had made promises of his own and Jim knew that he would spend the rest of his life making good on his word. They both would.


End file.
